The Neuropsychological Core will provide neurobahavioral assessment techniques to the Center. These methods will included Core Neuropsychology Battery, measures of functional competence and of skill relevant to activities of daily living, automated tests for assessing and effects of sedating agents, dementia screening tests, and methods for measuring psychopathology in the elderly. The developmental work of the Core will focus on two activities. One involves assessing the reliability of quantitative 31P NMR measures obtained when different NMR technicians perform shimming and NMR techniques perform shimming and NMIR techniques perform shimming and phasing. The other activity involves developing behavioral activation techniques to alter regional cerebral blood flow measured by NMR methods. The Neuropsychology Core will be providing support to Projects 1, 3 and 4. It will also collaborate with the NMR and Biostatistics Cores on the quality control of NMR measurcs.